Come Out, Mary! Transcript
Squidward: SpongeBob, I'm going to work today! (SpongeBob is in his pajamias while he is drinking his milk) SpongeBob: Okay. Bye Squidward. Squidward: And just to be sure I have to keep as far away from you as possible. SpongeBob: Yeah. (Eats his toast) Squidward: And I got clarinet practice. And I wouldn't forget that would I? SpongeBob: You're late, Squidward! Squidward: (Check his watch) Oh you're right. I'll be home by 6:00 P.M. See you later. (Left his house by going out the door and sniffs the fresh air) Ahh. Look's like nothing's going to ruin my perfect day today. (Puts on his krusty krab uniform hat and goes to The Krusty Krab on the road. SpongeBob goes into his bedroom and starts to get dressed. Gary, Snellie and Lary are watching SpongeBob put on his pants and his tie on. And his socks and his shoes on his feet) Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Hun? (Sees Gary, Snellie and Lary) Hey little guys feeling up this morning? Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Sorry little guys, but I don't have time to play with you three right now. I've got something to do at Boating School. Bye! (Gary, Snellie and Lary falls down) This tie is unstraight? It's always falling out. (Fixed his tie) There that's better. (Doorbell rings) Oh that must be Patrick. (To Gary, Snellie and Lary) Hey, doesn't this tie make me look perfect? Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: See you in a little while! (He walks out the bedroom and opens the door to Patrick) Patrick: Hi SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Hi Patrick! Patrick: Are you, Sandy, Pearl and me getting ready to go to Boating School? SpongeBob: Sure Pat. Let's go! (He and Patrick went outside and go to Boating School) Patrick: Hey your tie is falling out. SpongeBob: Not again! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithered out of the house from the outside window and climbed the pineapple walls and slithered on top of the pineapple roof and jumps down really really really really far. They went up in mid-air and comes down with a splat) Gary: Hope were having a good nap. See you later pineapple! (To Snellie and Lary) Come on you guys let's go to the snail clubhouse. Snellie and Lary: Yaaaaay!!! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithered towards Snail-Park where the oak tree is and goes inside the Snail Clubhouse when Daniel showed up) Gary: Oh hi Daniel. Daniel: Hi Gary, Snellie and Lary! So what's up? Gary: We was kinda lonely at our place. So I guess we were wondering about what to do at our Snail Clubhouse or something before we get to do something for our summer vacation. Daniel: Summer--Va--cation? Gary, Snellie and Lary: Hun? Snellie: (To Daniel) You don't even know what that is? Daniel: Uh...sure I do I...I just wanted to know what to do before summer vacation. Lary: Well, that's no problem. Gary: It's way better than going to school. Daniel: Hun? Gary: SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs are enjoying the first day of summer while stalling the children for Krabby the clown was coming. Snellie: But there's no such person as Krabby the clown. Lary: Yeah, all they see was cheappy the cheapskate. Daniel: Hey that's just what Tom the fish did over summer vacation. Gary: Yeah it's really worked out. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel slithered on. Suddenly a group of snails called the snailkids, Mosteeze, Foofie, Petey, Dan and Spike get kicked out) Hun? The snails! Daniel: What happened to you guys often? Penney: Nobody tells me nothing. Edward: Boss kicked us out and that was that. (A broken jungle gym ball just rolled pass by the snails) Mr. Doodles: Oh no! that's the jungle gym I just made for us to play on! (The snails and Mr. Doodles found Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss busy cleaning the clubhouse) Gary: What's all the fus, Boss? (Boss is too busy cleaning the snail clubhouse with the broom) Boss: Clean the halls. (He does so) Tidy the books. (He does so) Sweep the floor. (He does so) Snellie: He sure is in a rush today. Lary: Yeah, what's going on? Mr. Doodles: He cleaning the clubhouse in a rush. Gary: But this is our clubhouse. What are you up to, Boss? Boss: (Stops cleaning) Oh hey there runts. Can't talk now I'm busy rearanging the clubhouse. Gary: Really? What for? Boss: My girl is going to come play with us. Gary: What girl? Penney: That little girl snail you fall madly in love with. Gary: What are you talking about? Edward: He means Mary. Gary: Mary's coming? Mosteeze: But why? Boss: After I met a little snail named Mary she was very little and has a red bow with pokla dots on it. She's very simple and yes I know she's a little purebrad snail just like Snellie. Gary: Hold on Boss. Do you think Mary won't even come? Boss: What do you mean? Mosteeze: At least if she comes to our clubhouse over here she'll get her body fatten up and her shell will break. If she doesn't stay with her owner Mable Monica. Micheal: Why don't you just let her go and she'll fall in love with a handsome snail named "Billy"? Boss: Ah Billy will wait. It's wasting my time. All Snails but Penney: Ohhh. Penney: Hmm? Kay, I'll say she's going to come over. (Starts to sing and dance) Boss and Mary sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Encore. Bravo! (Laughs. All snails and Mr. Doodles doesn't think it's funny) Boss: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!! Daniel: Boss, never mind Penney he's always something. Now let's say we go find Mary hun? Boss: (Stops growling and smiles) Yeah. I'm gonna go and invite her. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Hun? Boss: Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel you come with me. And consider yourselves lucky. Ha. Once we have her she'll come play with you or me. Cupatity march! (He slithered out of the clubhouse and Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel follows him) Dan: (To Spike) Should we go with them? Spike: I think so. Our Boss needs us. (Dan and Spike slithered out of the snail clubhouse and followed Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss while the scene cuts to Boating School. That's where SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Pearl are outside having a boating exam) Sandy: Wow check out Pearl. She's doing really good at driving. (We see Pearl and her girlfriends driving left and right on the boatmobile) SpongeBob: I know, Sandy. She's amazing. Patrick: (Came by) SpongeBob! Sandy! The boating fish tank is really dirty! Will you clean it for me? SpongeBob: Sure, Patrick. Let's go, Sandy! Sandy: Coming! (Scene cuts to SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick inside Boating School cleaning the fish tank) SpongeBob: The water's getting low. Maybe I should go and get some more. Sandy: Great idea. We'll go with you. SpongeBob: That's okay I've got it. (He went outside and fill the bucket full of cold water while he goes back inside he trips and bumps into Pearl with a spill) Pearl: Totally rude, SpongeBob! If you had bumped into me you wouldn't have spill your bucket full of water! SpongeBob: Sorry, Pearl. Pearl: But that's okay. Would you like to use my towel to dry off? (Hands the towel to SpongeBob) You're all wet. SpongeBob: Date! I mean great! Pearl: No problem. (Walks offs. SpongeBob sees Pearl with a stare when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom where Mable Monica is inside the building with her pet snail "Mary". Mable Monica ties Mary's bow it has pokladots on it) Mable: There we go, Mary. (Picks up Mary) Okay, here's a nice clean home for you to play in. (Puts Mary down on a fresh opened window) Doesn't that fresh air feel good? Mary: Meow. (Fixed her ribbon with her snailhand. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike climbed up a tree and ran to Mable and Mary's building and saw Mary the Snail fixing her pokladoted red ribbon) Gary: Wait a sec. (Scene flashes back to the episode "Gary in Love" where Gary is on the seesaw with Mary then the scene flashes back to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike) That's the same Mary the Snail I saw the other day. Snellie: Boss is right she is a purebrad snail just like me. Lary: Yeah. She's fixing her ribbon just like SpongeBob is fixing his tie. Dan: So, is that your girlfriend, Boss? Boss: Yeah. Spike: She's got a purple shell and a dark swirl. Doesn't she? Boss: She's so cute. Mary: (In Bijou's voice) Hun? Who's that? Is someone in that tree? (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike come out of the tree) Oh. It's you again. A lot of snails. Hmm. Gary: Hi Mary. I'm Gary. And Boss, Dan and Spike here wanted something they want to say to you. Snellie: Go ahead Boss, ask her anything. Boss: Uh...Umm...Uh... Mary: What's he saying? Lary: Oh I know. He said your beautiful and your purebrad and your lips are pink. That's what Boss is telling you something. Boss: Uhh yeah yeah yeah. Daniel: You'd have lots of fun with us snails inside the clubhouse. Gary: Do you wanna come play? Mary: Oui, that sounds fun! Boss: Uhh yeah yeah yeah. Mary: (Smiles) But I love to go. Snellie: That's the sprint, Mary! Lary: Yeah! Mary: But... I don't think I can. Gary: Hun? Why not, Mary? Mary: Because I've never gone out by myself before. Dan: Wow. She can't come out. Spike: I think she's going to have to be more prodictive. Boss: Are you sure about that? Spike: Possitive. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel laughs nervously) Mary: Besides, there's Mable to think about. She'll be worried if she sees me that I disappear. (She sees Mable coming in and gasps) That's her you better go! Lary: Right! Boss: So you're gonna stay here then? (Mary shook her head yes then Boss turned into stone. Gary picks him up to snap him out of it. Boss turned back into his own snail self) Mary: Excuse an wa? Will you come again? Gary: Don't worry, we'll come visit you again. Snellie: We promise we'll figure out the way to get you into the clubhouse and stay with us. Lary: Yeah! You just wait and see. Mary: I'll be waiting. Mable: Hello Mary. It's time to go back for a walk now. (Picks up Mary) Stay away from those other snails. (Walks away with Mary in her hands) Boss: I'm such a shmall. (Sighs. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's house. Gary, Snellie and Lary watched SpongeBob again. This time he's humming and looked at the mirror) Gary: SpongeBob's humming again. I wonder what he's going to. SpongeBob: I'm going jellyfishing with Patrick this afternoon. But first I've gotta drop by at Boating School. I'll have to return Pearl this tower to her. I know it's not going to be easy though. Wish me luck. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob walks out of his house and goes on the road to Boating School. Scene cuts back to Boating School outside. SpongeBob hands the towel back to Pearl) Pearl: Thank you. But you didn't have to wash it for me. SpongeBob: So your girlfriends used you to drive the boatmobile? Pearl: Yes. Since I'm old enough to drive, I can get the license. SpongeBob: Ohhh. Judy: Pearl, come on we have a boating test to exam. Pearl: Coming Judy! (To SpongeBob) See ya! (Walks off. SpongeBob cheeks turn red then smiles. Scene cuts to the snail clubhouse where all the other snails except Mary's Ex- Boyfriend/Boss gathered around the table) Petey: Friends is a country. It has many friendships and untold stories. Spike: Nobody thinks it's friendship. Dan: Too bad Boss is upset that his girlfriend didn't show up. Petey: Here we have another word to say to somebody when there strolling by. It's "Bon juor my friend". Penney: Bon tour my friend? Petey: "Bon juor". It means hello good day. Spike: I think that word has to be more prodictive. Dan: Oh forget it. It's a word that means Byle. They'll throw you all. Mosteeze: That's nasty! Edward: Come come, Dan there ain't nothing to be mean about something. Penney: Oh for the love of barnacles that orange snail with a red cap on doesn't know anything about the word hello it's very missirible! (All snails doesn't get it) Petey: Um... Penney, What can we do to cheer Boss up? Mosteeze: We could try convincing Mary the Snail to come over here to our clubhouse. So what do we say? Gary: Let's all go back to the town of Bikini Bottom to see if Mary is here. Snellie: And bring her to Snail-Park then inside our Snail Clubhouse. Daniel: That sounds good. Micheal: Yeah. But she already said no right? Eugene: Look at Boss feeling sad and lonely. Boss: (Covers himself with a blanket) It's just no use. Absolulely no use at all. (Crawls and slithers away) She'll never fall for a guy like me. (All snails sighs deeply) Gary: Poor Boss all she wanted was a girlfriend so we can all play with her. Mosteeze: It's not true. Sweet Sue: What do we do when Boss is lonely with us? Penney: That's a good question. Rocky: (Snoring) It's like... All Snails: Hun? Rocky: I've got you...under my skin. Dan: What did he say in his sleep? Spike: He said why not take Mary over here and invite her to a party. Gary: Hey That's it! Let's have a party for Boss. Lary: Yeah. It's the only way to invite Mary over. Victoria: Besides, I have a girl issue to talk to her. Let's get out of this place of joint. Snellie: Victoria's right. Lary: She's really smart and she looks just like her. Victoria: Come on you guys, Let's get Mary so Boss can see her. Can't we Gary? Pat: Meow. Mosteeze: Hey. I know, I bet if I show her my ribbon, she'll wanna come play! Crazy! (Twirls her gymnastic ribbon) Yaay look up! Foofie: That's the Mosteeze I know. I say, Let's all go get Mary together. Mr. Doodles: Let's go let's go! C'mon let's go! Dan: We might not be able to get our Boss to go. Gary: No. But he'll be happy once he sees Mary when his cheeks turn red and smiles. Micheal: Is that what Boss wants? Boss: (Off screen) I can't bare to see her!! Gary: See he'll be glad to see her. (All snails but Gary, Snellie and Lary faded even Mosteeze. Her gymnastic ribbon is tangled all around her and she fell) Petey: (Got up) Well, I kinda like Gary's plan better. So what are we all waiting for? Lary: We all got this girl on the list. Snellie: Sometimes. Daniel: And I'll get a whole couple cans of snail-po so we can start the party. Gary: Let's go for it! But first we gotta convents Mary to come. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to Bikini Bottom where Mary is enjoying her fresh air from an open window playing with her red ribbon with pokla dots on it while Gary, Snellie and Lary arives) Psst. Mary! Mary! Mary: Hun? (Sees Gary, Snellie and Lary) You're back already? Gary: Yes. The rest of us snails decided to stay in the clubhouse. Snellie: We got Daniel that you'd remembered. Lary: Yeah. And we got Gary and Snellie's kids along to finally meet you. Daniel: Hi Mary, remember me? Edward: I'm Edward. Penney: I'm Penney. Sweet Sue: I'm Sweet Sue. Petey: I'm Petey. Eugene: I'm Eugene. Micheal: I'm Micheal. Mosteeze: I'm Mosteeze. Victoria: I'm Victoria. And this is Pat. Pat: Meow. Foofie: And I'm Foofie and I'm a butler snail. All Snails but Foofie: Bon juor, Mary!! Mary: Meow. Gary: And there are a lot of us snails waiting for you to come to the clubhouse. Please come play. We're having a party for Boss. Mary: A party? (Gary, Snellie and Lary jumped up to Mary's window. Mary hides in her shell. Gary, Snellie and Lary slither up to her) Gary: Come on out, Mary. Mary: (Peeks her eyes out of her shell) But... Gary: C'mon. Nothing to be scared of. (Mary comes out of her shell) Mary: Hun? Lary: Just take one step outside. (Gary and Snellie took Mary at the edge of the window) Mary: Wow. Look at this place. It's so beautiful and so big. Snellie: There's our snailkids waiting for you to come out. Mary: You sure? (All snails from outside giggled) Lary: Yeah. Don't you see? You're doing great. Gary: So come on, Mary follow us outside. Snellie: All of the snails are waiting for you! Mary: Oh. I'm sorry I can't leave my house. It's too big and scary out there! Gary: Just take one more big step. One slither and then you'll see how you feel, Mary. Mary: But if I leave the building I know that Mable Monica will be so worried. Lary: Trust us and your owner Mable won't show up to come get you. Mary: Oh, I don't think I can go any further. Gary: Sure you will. Come on give it a try. (Mary hold on to Gary's Snailhand) Watch all the other snails jump on your window edge. Daniel: I'm not scared of everything. I can jump very far. Watch. (Slithered to the opened window and jumped to the edge of the window) I get scared easily. (Jumped back from the window to the tree) Mary: Wow. (Then the seven snailkids tried. First, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene and Pat. They jumped from tree to window then from window to tree. Next, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward. They jumped from tree to window then from window to tree) I wish I were that brave. Gary: Come on, Mary. Watch how we jump then you can give it a try. (Jumped from window to tree) Ta-da! Lary: Now it's my turn. (Jumped from window to tree) Ha ha yeah! Snellie: Let me try! (Jumped from window to tree) Ta-da! Lary: (To Mary) Okay. Now it's your turn. Mary: Hmm! (All snails watched Mary about to jump out the window. Mary took a deep breath and jumped from her window to the tree) Whooooooooa. Gary: (Helped Mary up) That wasn't so bad see? Mary: I did it! (Shouted to all the snails) I did it everyone!! All Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Clapped and cheered for Mary) Daniel: Yaay!! Petey: Good for you Mary! Daniel: Yeahaha! Way a go! Gary: Looks like we have a new snailfriend! (Looked at Mary and smiled. Gary, Snellie and Lary slided down first. Mary looked all nervous but she tried slided down second. Then Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie, and all the seven snailkids. They slide down the tree and Mary is laughing with joy. In no time all the snails are running and laughing along with Mary back to Snail-Park and go inside the snail clubhouse. All snails jumped into the tunnel. soon, Mary and the other snails followed Gary, Snellie and Lary and slided down the tunnel) Mary: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (She and the other snails went inside the clubhouse. Gary, Snellie, Lary and Mary's belts snaps. A bunch of fat breaks through their shells. A party ball pops and a bunch of confedie and strings come down then Mr. Doodles welcomed Mary with a hat made of flowers in his hands) Mr. Doodles: Welcome to the club, Mary! (He wiggles toward Mary and puts a flower hat on her head. All snails clapped for Mary) Eugene: She came! Sweet Sue: Wow she's finally here! Rocky: Happy to meet ya. Mary: Thank you so much I...I don't know what to say. Gary: Aren't you glad you took that first step? Mary: I sure am. Thank you, Gary! (Then Boss, Dan and Spike showed up) Boss: Mary! Is that you? Dan: Where have you been? Spike: Boss has been looking for you all the time. Mary: Boss. Bon juor. Thank you so much for inviting me here. I thought I could never make it to your party without you. (Shakes Boss's snailhand) Boss: Yeah. (Shakes Mary's snailhand) I can't beliveve that you're in our house. Ha cha cha cha. My dream's come true! Hey. Your body. Mary: Hun? (She looks in the mirror and her belly is still fat) I'm all fat! I hope I could lose weight! Lary: You might not! (All snails laughed even Boss, Dan and Spike) Gary: Oh Mary. Doesn't it feel so good to be in here? Mary: Yes. (She looked at her cracked shell) Oh look at my silly shell of mine. Gary: Ah. (We flash back to the episode "Have You Seen This Snail?" as we see a picture of Grandma and all the other snails in a picture frame. Then the scene flashes back to Gary) She reminds me of Grandma. Mary: Hun? Gary: There perfect. All you need is to eat a lot of food to get all fatten up like a pig. Snellie: And you can be just like us three snails. Lary: Yeah. Now you're a real snailfriend. Mary: Meow. Boss: C'mon you runts it's time to play! (He, Dan and Spike went on the jungle gym ball first. All snails and Mr. Doodles got on the jungle gym ball with Boss, Dan and Spike and they all spin around laughing with joy and fun. Gary, Snellie and Lary and all their snailfriends and Mr. Doodles laughed and played for joy even more. Scene cuts back to Bikini Bottom and Mary jumped from tree to window happily) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Bye! Mary: Bye bye bon monzour me! Boss, Dan and Spike: Bye! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike waved goodbye to Mary. Scene cuts back to SpongeBob's house that night. Gary writes his snail journal for what he did today) Gary: For some reason no one will figure out what not to do while we were around with Mary the Snail. SpongeBob and Patrick had a good time jellyfishing though. Lary: We absoluley know what SpongeBob and Patrick did today, Gary. Snellie: When we get to the clubhouse this getting all fatten us business reminds us of Grandma. She was taken care of a lot of snails just like in the photo. Until she realize that she became a snail killer. SpongeBob: You three snails sure had fun today didn't ya?... I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be Gary, Snellie and Lary. Don't you? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep. SpongeBob is snoring peacefully as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Patrick: And Patrick. Gary: Hun? It's snowing! It's snowing! Patrick: No silly it's candy bars full of diamonds! Gary: Whee! I want some! Patrick: Sorry Gary. Snails are not allowed to eat this stuff. Gary: Well what's it's for then? Hey, I bet all of our snailfriends will know. We'll ask them! Gary and Snellie: Next time! "Diamonds Of Bars!" It's raining diamonds! See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes